


Not Acting (Deleted Scene From 6x15 "The French Mistake")

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN One Shots (<10k words) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just so done with this whole bizarro acting world...especially when he sees what the "Supernatural" show looks like when it makes it to screen. </p><p>Sam, however, finds it kind of hilarious.</p><p>(Also, the Jensen, Jared, and Misha mentioned in this are intended to be the kinda douchey fictional versions from that episode, not the actual people we know and love in real life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Acting (Deleted Scene From 6x15 "The French Mistake")

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon / deleted scene. Nothing too groundbreaking. :)

“God this Jensen guy must be such a douche,” Dean scoffs, taking in the ridiculous luxuries in the trailer. “A giant fish tank, really?”

Sam snorts. “Like you wouldn’t buy stupid shit if you were a millionaire.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Dean’s eye catches the giant flatscreen where raw footage of the show has been silently playing nonstop since they stumbled into “fake me’s” trailer. Mostly, it has been shots of Jensen and Jared running lines that just seem far too familiar for Dean’s liking. But a third figure has appeared on there now and Dean blinks at the familiar trenchcoat and face on screen. _Misha_ , his brain rolls its internal eyes. _Stupid name. And Jensen? Seriously. What the hell is this place?_

In this scene, Jensen and Misha (Dean and Cas?) are discussing _something very important_ , judging by their expressions (and the shot is too tight for Dean to pick up on where this is supposed to be taking place, and the sound is turned off), but that’s not what bothers Dean. It’s the _look_ the two actors are giving each other.

“Oh, dude, what the hell?” Dean grumbles, and Sam looks up from the computer where he just recently discovered the disturbing fact that Jensen was on a soap opera. Sam furrows his brow in question. “Well, I guess we know this show isn’t like the books, and isn’t some stupid fucking prophecy.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“The books are shitty, but they don’t make crap up at least. But look at this!” Dean gestures angrily at the TV where Jensen and Misha are doing yet _another_ take with those stupid expressions on their faces. “The show has me...other Dean...whatever...and Cas as a _couple_.”

Sam studies the TV and bites back a laugh. “Yeah, that’s real weird,” he says, completely unconvincingly.

“What?!” Dean growls.

“Nothing,” Sam smirks, and looks back down at the computer screen.

“So help me, Sammy...I am not in the mood for any more shit…”

“Exactly. That’s why I’m not saying anything.”

Dean stalks over to the TV and jabs a finger angrily at the power button, then turns back to his brother. “Alright. We need to get the fuck out of this world. I’m not spending any more time here and I am definitely not getting roped into acting out scenes like _that_ ,” he growls, jerking a thumb back at the TV. Sam mumbles something under his breath. “Sorry, Sammy, didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said it wouldn’t exactly be acting,” Sam mutters, a shit-eating grin spreading over his face.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Dude, do you know how much freaking soulful staring you and Cas do? Seriously, that scene you just saw pales in comparison to having to be third wheel to the real thing.”

“What?!" Dean's jaw drops and he has a sickening feeling his face is quickly resembling that of the stupid fish in that stupid goddamn fish tank. "We do not… Cas just doesn’t get personal space and social cues!”

“Uh huh. But only when it comes to you.” Sam settles back in the chair, crosses his arms, and adopts a mock-psychiatrist tone. “It is interesting that even with the sound off, you naturally assumed the characters on the screen were a couple, based on just their body language while they were simply _talking_.”

“No, I just—”

Sam continues, speaking over Dean and dropping the therapist act instantly. “But we should research that spell we saw Balthazar perform. Do you remember what the sigil looked like?”

Dean sputters, caught in conversational whiplash. “I, uh, I mean...yeah.” He grabs pen and paper and sketches the sigil out, immensely thankful to have a distraction from the very, very confusing—but not altogether unpleasant—thoughts swirling in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> The flip side of the story: Jensen, Jared, and Misha end up in the SPN universe alongside TFW, and after watching Dean and Cas around each other, Jensen's just like "Ohhhhh. Fuck. Now I know what they're talking about." Meanwhile, Jared and Misha (Misha especially) just laugh their asses off, with Sam, while trying not to get killed by whatever MotW is coming their way.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
